Saved from the Queen by the Princess
by Paulina Ann
Summary: Inspired by the KAEX Challenge: 'Allura Saves Keith' Challenge was before I joined, but this is part of my completing a lot of past challenges. What happens when the beautiful Queen Merla kidnaps Keith... and her reasons have nothing to do with battle... How will Allura handle this challenge? DotU [Keith/Allura] Merla & Lance also major characters. M Rating, but NOT citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Saved from the Queen by the Princess**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron. This is for fun only and it was waaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun to write. Don't tell anyone!

Inspired by the KAEX challenge of "Allura Saves Keith"

**Setting and Rating:** DotU Universe, 2nd season– Rating M – while it's not citrus, it is more M in nature than most of my other stories (M&V, HH and the one-shots). This chapter doesn't warrant any warnings, but later ones might – and no, it's really not citrus. You'll see.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Allura stood with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge near their Lions at the village of Alder. They all watched as Keith walked with Queen Merla towards her shuttle. As Merla placed a hand on Keith's back in a somewhat possessive gesture, Allura's eyes narrowed. When Merla glanced back at them, she winked at Allura. Balling her hands into fists, Allura quickly asked, "When do we leave to get him Lance?"

_Earlier…_

The alarms were blaring as they ran into Castle Control. Coran spun the chair to face the incoming team. "It's Queen Merla! She came out of nowhere and is firing on the village of Alder. The townspeople didn't have a chance to evacuate to the shelters. They are trapped in the village!"

"Time to go team!" Keith yelled out as the dais rose and the sound of their shoes hitting the floor echoed in the control room.

"Wait!" Coran called out, not looking away from his console. "There's a call coming in from the queen!"

Keith and the team paused and backed up so that they could view the screen. Queen Merla's pale white face was soon visible on the large screen.

Standing stiffly with her hands in fists at her sides, Allura asked, "What do you want Merla?" She looked at the beautiful Drule queen. She had always admired Merla's confidence and beauty, but hated that she was of the same mindset as Zarkon, Lotor, and most other Drule: defeat and conquer. She also secretly hoped that Lotor would change his obsession from herself to this sensual queen.

Seated in her dark red leather command chair, she looked to be in no hurry as she slowly scanned the group and let her eyes rest on Keith. "What do I want? Well, I want Commander Kogane." Merla smirked at their perplexed faces.

"What are you talking about Merla? What do you want with me?" Keith saw out of the corner of his eye that Allura was moving to position herself behind him.

Merla leaned back in her command chair before she spoke in a rather languid tone. "Why Keith, you are the commander of the Voltron Force. You are the Black Lion. Everything in the military runs on your command. Without you, Arus will be crippled. What other reason could I possibly have Commander?" She reached out with her mental powers, but the castle was too far away for her to reach them.

Lance was noting Merla's body language and her not-so-subtle hints; he knew exactly what Merla wanted with him. But then, Keith was always bad at picking up subtle hints from women. So he walked up behind his friend and spoke so that only he could hear. "Captain, I think she wants more than that. I think she wants to jump you."

Snapping his head around to Lance, Keith raised a quizzical eyebrow. Lance wouldn't be joking at a time like this, but Merla's reasons weren't the primary concern. "It doesn't really matter what she wants. If she'll leave the villagers alone, I have to go."

"Well Commander? Are you going to come with me or shall I blast the villagers off of the planet?"

Allura walked up behind Keith. "Keith, I…" She had heard part of Lance's comments and she could see the predatory gleam in Merla's eyes. But the villagers would die if he didn't go.

"There's not another option Allura, I'm going." Turning back to the view screen, Keith said, "We'll meet you outside the village. You will allow all the villagers to get to the shelter and then I will go with you."

"If you were Lotor, I could count on a double-cross. But since it's you Commander, I'll trust you to do as you say. Merla out."

Every eye turned to Keith. "Don't do anything until the villagers are safe then come get me." He didn't wait for any acknowledgement but headed for his chute.

Allura had started towards her door when Lance grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Looking from Lance's hand to his face, she asked with irritation,"What is it Lance?"

"Allura, it's not the Voltron Commander that Merla wants. She _wants_ Keith."

Keping her voice was cool and confident, she looked the red lion pilot in the eye as she said, "I know she wants him, but she's not going to have him."

Now that Lance was certain that Allura understood what was at stake, he let her arm go and headed off.

Allura's mind was spinning as she tried to process Lance's words. Her face heated as the meaning of his words sunk in. By the time she dropped into her Lion shuttle, her resolve was hardened. Merla wouldn't have him. It would be her turn to save Keith.

_Back to the present…_

Now here they were watching Keith walk away with Merla. She had been true to her word and all the villagers had been released or allowed to go to the shelters.

"When do we leave to get him back?"

Turning to the Princess, Lance heard the impatience in her voice and saw her resolve. Merla's wink was meant for her and it had ticked her off. He was glad to see that she had figured out Merla's game. "When he boards the shuttle we head to the Lions."

Nodding her agreement, she moved closer to him. "I have a plan Lance. I haven't thought it all the way out, but you and I will need to go back to the castle and get a smaller ship. When we get back to the Lions, I'll tell everyone my plan. Tell Pidge to follow that star cutter so we don't lose them."

As Lance turned back to watch his best friend go into the shuttle with the queen, a smile started forming on his face. After seeing the look on Allura's face as they headed to their Lions, he knew that Merla had picked the wrong woman to trifle with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron. This is for fun only and it was waaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun to write. Don't tell anyone!

Inspired by the KAEX challenge of "Allura Saves Keith"

**Setting and Rating:** DotU Universe, 2nd season– Rating M – while it's not citrus, it is more M in nature than most of my other stories (M&V, HH and the one-shots).

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As soon as the shuttle door closed, Merla serenely gave orders to her female robot pilots and then took Keith's arm possessively. She led him to a seating area in the back of the small shuttle. Turning his head to look her in the eye, he noted that just like Drule males, the females were taller and stronger than human females.

Merla stood within a breath of Keith as she reached over and took his helmet off. Tossing it into an empty chair, she ordered, "Okay Commander, strip." She enjoyed watching his eyes widen in surprise as she had caught him off-guard. "Now Keith, I know you're wearing some kind of tracking device. I've just decided to be safe and remove all the possibilities." Her eyes had a mischievous glint that indicated there was more to the removal of his clothes than the tracking device. "Don't worry, I have this for you to put on." Stepping back, she picked up something off of a nearby chair. With a graceful move, Merla turned and tossed him a small blue object.

Keith looked at the blue item and saw it was some kind of clothing article. Raising an eyebrow as he held it up, he looked at Merla who had seated herself and was watching him intently. It looked like some kind of loin cloth, and there wasn't much to it. He felt a vibration in the ship and knew they were taking off.

Merla frowned in his direction, she was becoming impatient with the amount of time he was taking. "Commander, you can strip on your own, or I'd be happy to help you. One way or another, you are to be out of that uniform before we reach my star cutter." In a way, she hoped he didn't comply.

Seeing the queen's eyes raking over his body, Keith thought to himself, _"Is this how Allura feels when Lotor looks at her?"_ Pulling his shirt over his head, he then removed his boots. He sped up his movements as he didn't want Merla helping him take off his pants. Though it didn't mean much, he turned his back to her as he removed the last of his clothing and put on the loin cloth. He felt ridiculous and dirty at the same time. Turning to face her as the ship docked, he threw his uniform on the chair next to her.

Merla let her gaze travel over him before she picked up his clothing and placed it in a small bag. Looking over his body, she noted the faint battle scars. She would trace each one later at her leisure. Summoning one of her robots, she gestured for them to take the bag away. As the robot departed, Merla walked over to take him by the arm again.

Keith felt her skin on his and dreaded what she had in store for him.

Leading Keith from the shuttle into the body of the main ship, she whispered seductively, "You may have dreams about being with a princess, but I'm going to show you what it feels like to be with a queen." She laughed as she felt his muscles tense under her hand. Projecting her thoughts to his mind, she said, "_Don't worry Commander, I'll be gentle."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance, Allura, and Hunk were just arriving in Castle Control when Coran received a communication from a soldier near Alder. Allura waited for Coran to relay the news.

Coran's face was troubled as he turned the command chair to face them. He found he was having problems getting the words out. "That was one of our troops near Alder. It seems that a small bag was dropped from the star cutter soon after the shuttle boarded." Coran stopped speaking.

"Well out with it Coran, we need to get moving, was it something important?" Lance had rarely seen Coran this flustered.

"The bag contained the commander's uniform. All of it." Coran saw that the lieutenant was unfazed by the news, but it had caught Allura and Hunk off-guard.

"His uniform? Why would she make him take off his whole uniform? Was she looking for a tracking device? What other reason could she-?" Hunk stopped abruptly and turned red. All the small clues that Merla had given had finally added up to the big guy. Now he looked at the Princess. "I'm sure she wouldn't… I mean, Keith wouldn't… Man!" Hunk ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Hunk we're going to do our best to make sure nothing happens." Allura spoke with a confidence she didn't completely feel. She hadn't realized how quickly Merla's game was going to start and that bag of clothes was another dig at her.

Allura had gone over her plan on the trip back to the castle so she just needed confirmation from everyone. "Does everyone understand what to do?" She saw the nods and was surprised when Coran didn't try to stop her from going. It wouldn't have mattered if he did. "Okay, let's go Lance."

Jogging beside the Princess on their way to the hanger where a small shuttle was being prepped for them, Lance glanced at her. He was surprised at how in control Allura seemed to be. He hadn't shown it, but he hadn't been expecting for Merla to strip Keith down in the shuttle. The lady didn't play around.

As Lance and Allura took off in the shuttle, Hunk and Coran wished them luck and Pidge provided them with coordinates. It seemed that Merla was heading toward a moon orbiting an uninhabited planet.

Finishing a course adjustment, Lance turned to look at Allura. "So how are you really taking all this?"

Sighing, Allura slumped in the co-pilot chair. After a moment of worry and pity, she straightened her posture. "I'm angry and worried but I plan on getting him back."

Lance smiled at her determination and then asked a question that neither of them really wanted to think about too much. "What if we don't get to him in time?"

Not even thinking about it, she responded, "I'll want to kill her with my bare hands, but it won't change how I feel about him." Shrugging her shoulders, she gave him a quick look. "You know how I feel about him." Allura glanced at the console readings for a moment before continuing. "I know he cares about me and he has just started to let me in a little. This will set us back a long way if we don't get there in time. It will just be one more reason on _his_ list of why he's not good enough. None of it matters to me though."

"Then let's do our best to get there in time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron. This is for fun only and it was waaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun to write. Don't tell anyone!

Inspired by the KAEX challenge of "Allura Saves Keith"

**Setting and Rating:** DotU Universe, 2nd season– Rating M – while it's not citrus, it is more M in nature than most of my other stories (M&V, HH and the one-shots). **WARNING:** Someone gets tied up in a sexual situation, so if it bothers you, don't read. But it's still not citrus!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Pidge had used his extended sensors to track the engine signature of the star cutter to where it landed. After relaying the coordinates to the shuttle, he was now stationed on the far side of the moon. Lance and Allura were coasting down to the moon's surface with their engines cut. They had a somewhat bumpy landing behind a substantial rock formation near the cutter.

A scan of the atmosphere and moon revealed that the air wasn't breathable, but there was enough gravity that they would not need special suits. The surface temperature was a little on the cool side, but not extreme. She and Keith would just need breathers to make it back to the shuttle.

Lance looked at Allura as she put on her breather and shoulder the bag. The small bag contained a breather for Keith and a lightweight shirt, pants, and some flexible light shoes… just in case he still didn't have clothes. "Are you ready for this?" He saw the blaster at her side and the mechanism that would open the side hatch. According to the schematics they had for star cutters, this hatch would enter into a decompression chamber and from there into a maintenance area on the ship. The most likely places for Merla's personal chambers had been mapped. If she didn't take him there, it was going to be difficult for Allura.

"I'm ready Lance." Seeing his hesitation, she reassured him, "I'm the only one for the job Lance. Merla's ship is programmed to respond to female genetics. I'm Keith's best hope."

Lance gave her a brief nod. With what they knew of Queen Merla, Allura's plan had made sense from the start. She had her com unit, scanner, and a tracking device. It seemed like she was carrying a lot, but she really wasn't. Not when she was going alone into the enemy's ship.

Sensing that his concern hadn't been totally eased, she continued, "I'll be all right, and soon the three of us will be joking about how I saved Keith from the Queen of Darkness." She didn't wait for an acknowledgement but entered the decompression chamber and closed the door. Keying in the sequence, she released the hatch to the moon's atmosphere.

Lance watched her go through the small viewing port. She was a small figure gracefully moving in the lower gravity across the stark landscape. Returning to the cockpit and the sensors that would help him monitor her movements on the ship, he wished both of his friends luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith looked around the chamber whose lighting had been turned down to a soft glow. It was incredibly opulent and ornate for the living quarters of a star cutter: dark rich wooden furniture, heavy ivory velvet coverings, as well as a luxurious red and gold carpet on the floor. Obviously, being a monarch allowed you to decorate your room however you wished – no expense spared. He thought back to his walk here. The rest of the ship was as you expected, except there were absolutely no men to be seen. It was common knowledge that Merla used female robots and staff. It seemed that the female staff didn't see a lot of men as he had garnered a lot of lingering looks by the female Drules he had seen.

Merla couldn't catch all his thoughts as his mind was more shielded than most, due to his military training. She did catch his thought about the female staff staring. Moving around to stand directly in front of him, she purred, "They weren't staring because you're a male. They were staring because you are a very handsome male with very little on." She saw a slight flush come to him although she knew he didn't want it to show.

Hating the feel of the heat that signaled a blush, Keith stared into her yellow eyes. He would wait for her to make the next move; it seems that she had no problems being forward and aggressive.

Reaching down for his hand, Merla led him over to the bed and tried to pull him down on the bed with her but he held his ground. Pushing herself back, she laid on the bed looking up at him. Catching a fleeting thought of escape, she laughed. "Keith, there is no escape for you without me. Everything on my ship is keyed to female genetics. Nothing will work for you. You can drag me with you… if you can, to the shuttle. But I will still have to pilot it and I will not. You won't kill me so we would just be stuck on the shuttle together in the docking bay." She continued to laugh as she saw the defeat in his eyes.

"I'm not going to bed you Merla. I won't do that."

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, she ran her hands along his calves and up to the tops of his thighs. She watched him as he closed his eyes. Expecting to get a reaction out of him, she was surprised when he didn't have one. Merla's smile changed to a frown as he opened his eyes.

"Whether male Drules can control their… reactions… or not, I can."

Merla stood in frustration. Staring at him for a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It wasn't gentle kiss as she held the back of his head tightly and sought entrance into his mouth using her teeth and tongue. She felt his hands on her body as he tried to push her away, but she held him tight and when his mouth opened she groaned.

Finally, Keith was able to push back from her and he was angered at her behavior. Wiping a hand across his mouth, he saw bright red blood, his blood. In their struggle his mouth had been cut, but then again, maybe she had just bitten him because she wanted to. The thought didn't surprise him. He looked to Merla who was still standing near the bed and saw some of his blood on her lip. Disgusted as her tongue darted out to lick it away, he couldn't help but ask, "Why Merla? Why me? You can have any Drule you want."

"Exactly. Drule men aren't a challenge."

"It's not a challenge when you kidnap someone and force them to have sex with you."

"You want more reasons?" Walking over to him, she looked him the eye and began her list. "You're attractive, you're strong, you know how to command, and you're a born leader. But that isn't all, I have to admit to one more reason. Princess Allura. She's in love with you and I want to take you from her." Merla spit this last sentence out at him.

Keith could tell by her tone and vehemence that she was telling him the truth. Deciding to answer her with truth, he rejoined, "You can take my body Merla, but she'll still love me and it won't change how I feel about her. You can never take me away from her." Perhaps it was a mistake, as he saw anger flare in her yellow eyes and she went to the com unit and female robot soldiers entered.

Merla barked out orders and soon Keith found himself with his back on the bed and his arms and legs tied to the bedposts. It was an incredibly vulnerable position considering what she wanted to do to him. Testing the restraints, he found them to be incredibly strong. He looked with apprehension at Merla as she sat on the bed next to him. She reached out and began to trace an invisible pattern on his chest.

"Since you don't want to cooperate, I'm going to go mix up a little something to persuade you. Think about it while I'm gone."

Keith watched as she exited the room and he looked down at his nearly naked body lying on a velvet blanket. Letting his head fall back in frustration, he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He really needed Lance to get here soon, although this would be very embarrassing and he knew his best friend would enjoy teasing him about it later. Hearing a sound from across the room, he saw the door opening. "Lance?" He whispered loudly. His head fell back on the bed in defeat when a soft feminine voice answered instead.

"No Keith, it's Allura."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron. This is for fun only and it was waaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun to write. Don't tell anyone!

Inspired by the KAEX challenge of "Allura Saves Keith"

**Setting and Rating:** DotU Universe, 2nd season– Rating M – while it's not citrus, it is more M in nature than most of my other stories (M&V, HH and the one-shots). **WARNING:** Someone is STILL tied up in a sexual situation, so if it bothers you, don't read.

**A/N: ** Thanks to all the kind reviewers! I call this whole fic "saucy" instead of "citrus." ;-D And just so you'll be ready for whenever I decide to publish, this does have a sequel - Merla free however, but just kinda of what happens with their relationship after this. The sequel is called "Not a Vacation." I know, I'm not the best at titles. Anyway, I hope that the story has left you with some smiles, perhaps a couple of laughs, and a whole lot of nice mental images. ;-D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Allura quietly pushed the door until it clicked shut. She had seen Merla exit and waited only a few minutes before trying the door herself. Her trip through the ship had been easy with few problems or close calls. Having already tried three rooms on this level with no success, she had just rounded a corner when Merla exited this room. Knowing that she had finally found the correct one, she had breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Keith's voice.

Turning from the door to the area of the room where she had heard Keith's voice, she felt her face flame as she took in the scene. Embarrassed but also livid, she drew a deep breath and walked over to the bed. She took a folded piece of blue paper out of her pocket and laid it on the table near the bed. Then she began working on the strap that anchored his right wrist to the bedpost. Unable to help herself, Allura darted sideways glances at his practically nude body on the bed. Thoughts completely unrelated to the rescue kept entering her mind and she had to force them out. She to needed to concentrate on freeing him and she didn't have time for fantasies, embarrassment, or questions; Merla could be back at any moment. She focused her attention completely on the task at hand and forced her wandering eyes to stay on the restraints.

Keith let out a deep breath as he felt Allura working to free his arm. Opening his eyes, he saw her sitting on the bed beside him working on the straps. He could see that her face was flushed and his probably was too. "Thank you for coming. Is Lance with you?"

"He's in the shuttle waiting for us. We knew that I would be the only one that could move easily about the ship. He would have set off alarms." It took everything within her to sound normal.

Keith nodded as she moved around the bed to undo his other arm. He noticed that she kept her eyes focused on her task and was avoiding looking anywhere else. Soon his arm was free and he moved on the bed so that he could help with one ankle while she finished the other.

Once she had freed his ankle, Allura reached for the shoulder bag she had dropped on the floor. She felt his hand on her arm but kept her eyes averted from his face.

"Allura-"

Unable to help herself, she glanced one last time at him in the loin cloth. Allura's breathing quicken at the site of his body, _'Heaven help me,_' she thought. He looked incredible. Thoughts turned from sensual to angry at the thought of Merla looking at him like this. '_Did she touch him?'_ It was everything she could do not to touch him herself. Anger at Merla bubbled up in her. Shoving the clothing from the bag at him, she quickly said, "Here, put these on. I'll go watch the door." And with that, she pulled from his grasp.

Keith looked at the clothing in his hands and then at Allura. _'How did they know?'_ He pulled the clothing on quickly, not even bothering to take off the loin cloth and moved up behind Allura. "I'll take the blaster, you lead the way." As they speedily made their way to the hatch, he was surprised at how well Allura remembered the route.

They were at the decompression chamber when they were discovered. Several shots were fired as they entered the chamber. Thankfully, neither was hurt and the chamber still worked. With masks on, they made their way to the waiting shuttle. Pidge and Green Lion would protect them on their return trip.

Hearing the alarms, Merla raced back to her rooms to find her captive gone. Her com unit buzzed and when she answered it, she learned that Keith and Princess Allura had already left the ship. Smiling slightly, she said, "Let them go. I'm sure there is a Lion waiting somewhere to protect them." As she toggled off the com, she thought it would have lovely to have seen Allura's face when she entered the room and found Keith nearly nude and tied to the bed. It was a shame that she hadn't completely stripped him before she had left the room. That would have been priceless. However, she had to give the princess credit, Allura had more spunk than she had thought. And then she pondered the thought that maybe Allura's courage was motivated by the love she had for the commander…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance took off as soon as the exterior hatch had closed and Keith joined him in the co-pilot seat as they cleared the atmosphere. "No pursuit or attack Commander."

Looking at the readings, Keith saw that everything was normal. It seemed that Merla was going to let them go. Smart idea since he was sure there was a Lion waiting somewhere.

"Did you get him Lance?" Pidge's voice came over the com.

Keith smiled and keyed the com. "They did indeed get me Pidge. And before you ask, I'm fine."

"Great Commander! We were a little nervous when they dropped that bag containing your clothes out of the ship."

Looking over to see a grinning Lance, he knew would be hearing about this for a long time. Keith cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, well, she was concerned about tracking devices. But I'm fine. I'll see you back on Arus. Keith out."

Lance dropped the smile and looked over to his friend. "I know I kid around with you a lot, but I was really worried when they left your clothes." Lance set the controls to auto when Keith didn't respond. "Hey. She didn't… I mean… Did we reach you in time?" Lance asked as he turned to look intently at Keith.

"You did. But I was running out of time. She had gone out to mix-up something to 'persuade' me to do what she wanted." He glanced to the back of the ship. "I think I need to explain what happened to Allura. How she found me was, well…" Ruffling his hair, he sighed as he said, "Let's just say, I'm glad you brought clothes along."

As Keith stood up to go, Lance stood as well. He pulled Keith into a hug and said, "I know I tease you a lot about love and sex, but I want you to know if you need to talk, I'm here." With that, he released Keith and sat back down. "You know that Allura made the plan. She said she was your only hope because of the genetic coding and she was right." He watched Keith's face as he turned to look through the doorway to the small seating area where Allura sat staring at her fingers. "She was absolutely livid that Merla took you." With that added bit of information, he went back to working the controls.

Keith looked down at his friend one last time and then went to Allura. She was sitting in a seat against the wall, so he took the seat next to her and started talking, "I feel like I need to explain."

Reaching out to take his hand, Allura reassured him, "You don't have to explain anything Keith." The feel of his warm hand in hers felt good.

Keith looked at the wall across from them- all utilitarian with shelves and storage. It was bland - gray, black, white, and silver tones. He found it comforting after the opulence of Merla's chambers. "I think I do. You didn't want to look at me or talk to me in Merla's chambers."

Allura's hand tightened around his. "Oh Keith, it wasn't you! Don't think that! I just wasn't expecting… to find… you… like that." Feeling a return squeeze on her hand, she brought her eyes up to his. He was the one that had gone through the ordeal and here she was blushing. It was ridiculous.

"Well, I really didn't want to be found like that by you either." He actually laughed a little. "If you'll let me, I'll tell you what happened."

"You don't have to Keith, but if you want to, I'll listen."

"Before we even left the castle, Lance had hinted that Merla wanted to have sex with me. I wasn't convinced but right after we bordered her shuttle, all my doubts left…." Keith then told Allura almost everything that happened from stripping in front of Merla and wearing the loin cloth to the kiss where she bit him and then tied him up. He didn't tell her why Merla had taken him. "So when you found me, I was waiting for her to come back with some drug. It was a good thing you arrived when you did."

"Keith, I'm sorry that you went through all that. It was awful." Pausing a moment, she then asked, "Did she ever say why she did it?" Looking at Keith, she saw a faint flush on his checks. After all that, what more could he blush about?

"She said some things about me being a commander and a leader... It would have been complimentary if she hadn't kidnapped me. Merla said I was a lot of things Drule men weren't, including hard to get."

"Kidnapping isn't the way to get someone to love you." Allura dryly interjected. "She should have talked to Lotor. He could have told her it wouldn't work."

Looking intently at Allura, Keith asked himself, _"Should I tell her the rest?"_ He decided he would. Merla could say it at any time and she needed to be ready and not surprised. "There's more."

Allura had been looking at their hands intertwined. Something in his tone made her look up. He was serious and a little nervous.

"Merla thinks that you are in love with me. She said she kidnapped me because she wanted to take me away from you."

Allura looked back down at their hands. "Oh." She said softly and closed her eyes. Should she just admit it? What could she say? Gratefully, she didn't have to answer as he spoke again.

"I told her that whatever she did, it didn't matter, that it wouldn't change how we feel about each other." He stopped and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. "I told her that she could never take me away from you."

Tension filled the air. Allura didn't know what to do. She didn't think it was right to kiss him after what he had just been through, but then maybe that is why she should kiss him. Ohhhh, she was so confused right now. She hadn't expected him to say anything like that, so she abruptly sat back and the mood was broken. "Well, I guess that note I left her will make her really mad."

Disappointed that she had broken the mood, Keith looked away. However, he knew she had been through a lot in the last few hours herself. But now he was curious. "Note? You left her a note?"

Allura's head bobbed up and down. "Yes. Right before I started untying you, I left a note I brought on the side table."

"What did it say?" Wow, between the two of them, they had probably turned every shade of red and pink that was possible.

Twisting her hands in her lap and turning the brightest red possible, Allura said, "I wrote: I'm the only one that can satisfy him."

Keith closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He hadn't been expecting that. Turning slightly, he looked at Allura. She was looking embarrassed and rejected so he reached over and took her hand. He saw her look at their hands and with a slight squeeze he got her to look up at him. "Thanks for saving me Allura." Seeing her head nod he continued, "And your note is right. You are the only one." He then leaned back and closed his eyes with his hand holding tightly to hers.

Allura continued to look at him as he leaned back against the wall. Her smile started out small and now she was certain that it was from ear to ear. He did love her. Perhaps by saving him today, she saved them both. With that thought filling her mind, she leaned back to daydream about the mental images she had of Keith in that loin cloth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merla sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the pleasure that had been denied her this day. The softness of the velvet did nothing to appease her tonight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue paper on her side table. Standing, she walked over and gazed at this foreign object for a moment. It was not hers and no one on her ship would have left it. It could only be a note from Princess Allura. Reaching out carefully for it, she opened it gently. As she read the note from the princess, a spark lit her eyes and she smiled as she softly said, "We'll see about that Princess, we'll see about that."


End file.
